Forgetting the Unforgettable
by Brianna2
Summary: Amanda gets lost while waiting for her aunt at Kings Cross Station and Draco almost runs her over, a romance begins between the two while Amanda finds things out about her family that haven't been exposed in over a century...
1. Default Chapter

~*~* This is my second fic. Usual disclaimers, I own nothing except the plot and Amanda, because, obviously, if I did own anything, I wouldn't be putting it here, I'd be getting it published. I love all reviews, good or bad, doesn't matter. Tell me what you think.the only way it'll get better is if you give me your opinions!*~*~ Brianna  
  
Forgetting the Unforgettable  
  
Amanda walked into Kings Cross Station and looked around for her Aunt. She was supposed to meet her there at 10:15 that morning. It was 10:10, so Amanda decided to find out which platform her Aunt would be getting off at. Above the ticket booth, the times were listed, it read: Leeds to London, Platform 10, Late, now arriving at 11:00.  
  
Amanda groaned, she was getting hungry; she hadn't had any breakfast that morning. She had stayed up very late last night and got up late as well, so she was still sleepy. Amanda decided to wait at the platform and looked around for somebody to ask where Platform 10 was.  
  
She saw the Constable talking sternly to a plump woman with red hair and four children, who each had equally red hair. He seemed to be saying something about the owls in the cages at the end of the carts they were pushing. Amanda stood a few feet away as the guard finished telling the red- haired lady, and her children, off. The lady turned on her heel and stormed towards the far end of the station, the children half running to keep up with her long, angry strides.  
  
She tapped the man's shoulder; he turned so quickly and so suddenly, that she jumped.  
  
"How may I help you miss?" the Constable put on a waxy smile.  
  
"I was just wondering sir, if you could possibly tell me where Platform 10 is? I am supposed to be meeting my Aunt there."  
  
"Of course miss. You just follow these barriers," he pointed to the stone pillars running down the middle of the station "and you just stop at the barrier that has the 'ten' tag on it." He pointed up, and Amanda's eyes followed his finger to the top of the barrier to the small white tag with the number '1' on it.  
  
"Thank you very much, sir."  
  
"No Problem, miss."  
  
Amanda walked down the station that was teeming with life, and stopped at the pillar between platforms nine and ten. She heard a beeping from her small purse on her shoulder. Her phone. She searched through her bag and finally found it on the last ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Amanda, where are you?" she heard her father's voice.  
  
"Father, just have Thomas take you home. The train is late and won't be here until about eleven o'clock. I'll call you when she gets here."  
  
"Okay, don't forget to call me."  
  
"Bye." There was an audible click on the other end that told Amanda that her father had hung up.  
  
Amanda leaned against the Barrier, but found herself falling backwards. She hit the stone floor hard and winced with pain. She looked around, embarrassed. But instead of seeing the bustling crowds, she saw children and grown-ups alike in long robes of black. A red steam engine gave a loud toot, and almost immediately, parents and grandparents were ushering children onto the train. Amanda stood up and started to brush herself off, when a boy came through and knocked her down again. Amanda caught herself before falling on her face.  
  
"Watch where you're going! You shouldn't be standing there!" A tall blonde boy came around the wheeled cart and stared angrily at her.  
  
"How dare you talk to me that way!"  
  
"I don't have time for this. Get out of the way."  
  
"Gladly." She stepped aside and the boy pushed his cart past her. She noticed for the first time the mean looking bird in a large gold cage sitting atop an old, but expensive looking trunk. "He must be a lord." She mused aloud to herself. She followed him to the train. He handed his trunk to a man standing beside the train and took his owl with him as he stepped onto the train. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Again, not mine at all. I switch P.O.V.s in this story, so I'm sorry if you get confused. There also might be some H/G and some D/HR. Please R&R! Flames are welcome!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Amanda followed him to the back of the train where he entered a compartment with a girl and two mean looking boys were sitting arguing over something. The boy, not noticing that Amanda was following him, tried to close the door, but was stopped by Amanda's foot.  
  
"Did you want something?" He asked, with a sneer.  
  
"How about an apology?"  
  
"How about not?" The train suddenly gave a severe jolt as it started out of the station, knocking Amanda backwards, making her fall yet again. The boy looked at her with disgust and kicked her foot out of the way and closed the door.  
  
Amanda picked herself up off of the floor and rubbed her elbow that she had hit against the wall, and she dusted herself off, cursing the boy for his bad manners under her breath. "Damn him. A small apology never killed anyone, even if he is a lord, you would expect him to be brought up with at least some decency. Damn Bastard."  
  
"Whoa. Who are we talking about here?"  
  
Amanda gasped as a frighteningly tall redheaded boy loomed over her. She swayed a little at his intimidating height.  
  
"Steady." He grabbed her shoulder to keep her from falling. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Good Lord. Yes, yes, I'm fine. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Ron. Are you new?"  
  
"New? What are you talking about? Where does this train go? I'm supposing a school?"  
  
"New to Hogwarts. What year are you in?" Ron looked puzzled.  
  
"What ARE you talking about? Hogwarts? Have you gone mad? Where does this train go?"  
  
"This train goes to Hogwarts, you know, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Lady Amanda Smith. You need a psychiatrist, and badly. Witchcraft and Wizardry.what part of the universe are you from?"  
  
Ron frowned, "I would guess from what you just said, that you must be a muggle, but muggles cannot pass through the barrier."  
  
"What, in God's name, are muggles?" Amanda replied severely.  
  
"Muggles. People without magical abilities." Ron looked at Amanda with concern, "Why don't you come with me?"  
  
"There is no such thing as magic." Amanda protested, but she took Ron's outstretched hand and he led her down the narrow corridor.  
  
"So, you never answered my first question, who were you calling the Bastard?"  
  
"This blonde boy knocked me down with his cart and he refused to apologize."  
  
"Must've been Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Interesting name. Dragon Bad-faith." She said sarcastically.  
  
Ron stopped outside of a compartment near the front of the train. "Hermione? Ginny? Are you done changing yet?"  
  
"Ron! I told you, stop calling me Ginny! It's Virginia! But, yes, we're done."  
  
Ron pushed the door open and ushered Amanda in. Shutting the door behind him he said, "Hermione, Virginia," he emphasized the girl's name, "this is Lady Amanda. Amanda, this is Hermione," he pointed to the pretty girl with the shoulder-length, slightly fluffy hair, "and this is my sister Virginia." He pointed to the other girl with fire red hair.  
  
Amanda smiled at them, "It's nice to meet you both."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Hermione turned to Ron and asked, "Where's Harry?"  
  
"In search of the candy trolley. Mum wouldn't let him eat any candy at our house so he's going to buy lots of candy and probably get sick." Ron answered.  
  
"Well, as long as he's happy." Hermione grinned. Virginia laughed.  
  
"Ah, the Weasels and the Mudblood."  
  
Amanda saw the smiles fade into glares and she turned around to face Draco Malfoy. "Sy ahath." Amanda hissed.  
  
Draco's eyes went wide and fear took hold of his eyes but he quickly recovered and smirked, "Looks like Potty has a friend to talk to." He turned on his heel and walked back to his compartment, the two large boys she had seen in the compartment earlier followed.  
  
"What a jerk. Why does he pick on you?" Amanda turned around and the three were staring at her as if she were an alien. "Did I do something?"  
  
"You're like Harry!" Virginia said in wonder.  
  
"Amanda, did you know you were a Parselmouth?" Hermione asked  
  
Amanda chuckled, "What's a Parselmouth?"  
  
"You speak the language of snakes." Ron snapped out of his reverie to speak. "Who speaks Parseltongue?" A boy walked to the door. "Sit down so I can get in."  
  
"Harry, you're not alone. Amanda can speak Parseltongue too." Virginia piped up from beside Ron.  
  
The boy looked at Amanda and said, "You must be Amanda." He looked at Hermione, "I'm supposing that's why when Malfoy passed me he said I had a friend?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, Harry."  
  
"What did you say to him? He looked frightened of something." Harry asked Amanda.  
  
"I told him, Sy Ahath."  
  
"Oh is that all. I thought maybe you had threatened him with the killing curse or something."  
  
"There is such a thing? Then why haven't you killed him yet?"  
  
"Because it's an Unforgivable Curse."  
  
"Ah." Amanda nodded her head, "What is an Unforgivable Curse?"  
  
"Well there are three Unforgivable Curses," Hermione started, "They are, Crucio, it's the torture curse, Imperio, it's the controlling curse, and there's Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. As you can imagine, Avada Kedavra is the worst, but all three are illegal."  
  
"Hmm." Amanda was surprised when they offered to help her learn some spells, but readily agreed. They pulled out books and studied. Ron and Harry eventually started chatting about Quidditch as Hermione and Virginia were content with teaching her everything they could and they were disappointed when a blanket of darkness spread over the sky making it increasingly harder to see, even with the Lumos spell that Hermione had cast.  
  
Amanda looked out the window and gasped. A large glowing castle stood out prominently against the black sky delicately dotted with stars and a large lake in the foreground reflecting all above it. This is going to be a very interesting trip, Amanda thought to herself. 


End file.
